Guardian Trilogy Book 1: The Girl With Kish's Eyes
by Aurah
Summary: IchigoxKish PiexLettuce Purito Full Sum Inside. Rated for violence. Planet created monsters are attacking people and have killed Masaya! When the aliens visit Earth, they find a mysterious girl who may hold the key to saving humanity. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1: Gathering Clouds

KishxIchigo Two years after the defeat of Deep Blue, Forn, monsters created by the planet, are rampaging all over Tokyo! Thus far, many people have been killed, including…Masaya! The Mew Mew gang's powers have reawoken, but can they destroy this menace all by themselves? Of course not! But when Kish, Pie, and Tart come to Earth for a visit, they won't have to. But there are still questions concerning a fox-eared, winged girl who looks oddly like Kish, and saved Ichigo by moving the earth! Does this golden-eyed, green-haired girl hold the key to Kish's past and the power that will save the planet? And can Ichigo fight with a broken heart, or will our favorite green-haired alien step in and lead the way? Rated for violence.

Geez, that was a lot! Anyway, thanks for coming in to read! I've had this story in my head for a while now, but was just too lazy (and couldn't find the time!). Well, I have this thing for winged fox girls, so just go with it. I promise this will get better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, I'd be busy writing/drawing a sequel series!

**IMPORTANT**

Note 1: means a new place/time, if something is surrounded by +s it's sarcastic, and if a sentence is in _"italics"_,it's thoughts.

Note 2: I go by the manga, so if the names seem a little odd to you, it's because I only read the manga.

Minto Mint

Rettasu Lettuce

Purin Pudding

Taruto Tart

Pai Pie

Kishu Kish

(The wolf girl. Sorry, based on other fanfics, I did the best I could, but I don't know Zakuro's name!) Zakuro

NOTE: GORY SCENES TO FOLLOW. IF YOU CAN'T TAKE GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, YOU SHOULD NOT READ THIS FIC!

**Chapter One: Gathering Clouds**

A pink-haired 14-year-old plodded away from Café Mew Mew.

"_It's been two years, but nothing has changed,"_ Ichigo sighed resignedly, _"Mint still sits around drinking tea, Pudding goofs around practicing her tricks, and Lettuce is still breaking all of our plates. Clumsy as ever! And of course Zakuro is still a bit rude. I'm still the only one who does any work around there! That darn Ryou! I _still_ haven't gotten a raise! GRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_ She sighed again and slumped, still trudging down the darkening path.

"_Hey…when did it get so dark? Did I really work that late?"_ The cat-like teen glanced down at her watch. _"5 o' clock pm! In the middle of the summer! What in the world!"_

A light breeze whistled through the trees on the abandoned street. Ichigo shivered a little, and picked up her pace. Hovering beside her ear, Masha gave a low cheep and huddled close. Ichigo paused for a moment and turned toward the little robot.

"Masha?" The small creature looked extremely worried, its eyebrows so furrowed that they were almost touching. "Is something wrong?"

The robot tweeted softly in reply. Ichigo moved to grab him and dart home when an alarm bell rang in her head.

"Ichigo, look out!"

Suddenly, Ichigo found herself hovering in the arms of a very welcome surprise. "Masaya…you're back!" The girl looked into his sapphire eyes, her own magenta orbs shining. The Blue Knight gave the smile Ichigo loved so much, and she threw her arms around his neck, warning bells forgotten. "I'm so happy!"

A thunderous roar rent the air as a fearsome beast ripped its tail from the pavement. _"But..." _Ichigo glanced at the pile of rubble where the monster's appendage had struck, _"That's where I was standing!"_ The display of the creature's sheer power was enough to cause Ichigo to gasp and clap a slender hand to her mouth.

The ten-foot-tall beast turned its green-horned head toward the couple, fixing its red eyes on them and favoring them with a fanged smile. The supernatural breeze blew the fur on its limbs and back away from purple scales and claret claws and spikes. It flexed its claws and sneered scarlet fangs at the tiny pair as they floated.

"So," the monstrosity rumbled, lightning crackling in the not-so-far distance, "you're some of the mangy humans that are threatening the planet. You don't deserve to live!" Lavender light touched the beasts' tail, covering first the spikes and continuing to expand. Whatever it was, it certainly didn't look too healthy.

"_I have no idea what its talking about, but it tried to hurt me! Next time it might be someone else, and they may not be so lucky. I have to do this!"_ "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" Mew Ichigo, Strawberry Bell in hand, landed lightly on the concrete. She shared a brief smile with the Blue Knight standing directly beside her.

"_Masaya's here, and nothing will happen. He may be big, but I can do this!"_ Ichigo nodded to her boyfriend. "I don't know where you came from, but for your evil actions, we will make you pay!"

"Strawberry Check!"

"Indigo Comet Blade!"

Ichigo winced and shielded her eyes from the resulting blast. As the smoke cleared, the she and the Blue Knight opened their eyes and saw the damage they had done to the creature.

Sickly, putrid yellow blood oozed from a shower of cuts beneath the monster's eyes. Blood frothed from its mouth as it gasped for each labored breath. The great spiked tail, which the beast had presumably used as a shield, poured the foul-smelling yellow substance, as most of the gashes on the meaty appendage showed the dully glistening ivory white of exposed bone. The monster's powerful appendages and once-proud torso had been transformed into a mass of bruises, bloody pocks from small rocks, and gashes from which more of its amber lifeblood streamed.

True, the concrete beneath the behemoth was hidden by a rapidly-growing pool of amber blood and chunks of flesh and scales; one fact was amazing and irrefutable. Despite the power of the Blue Knight and Ichigo's combined attacks, whose blast had been heightened by the beasts' own mysterious lavender light, and all of the pelting rubble and concrete, that one fact seemed impossible. But it was true. THE MONSTER WAS STILL ALIVE!

And, whatever it was, it didn't seem too happy.

I'm sorry that was so short (Only 3 full pages w/ authors notes)! I hoped you liked it! I did my best to keep the characters true to their personalities, but I'm not sure how good I did. Also, if you're confused on what the monster looks like, it's a little similar to the thing with Pie and Tart in the final battle, when the Mew Mews other than Ichigo fell. Also, for the purposes of this fic, Masha is a he. _Also_ (Heh, I like that word. Also!), please tell me what color Masaya's (human form) eyes are, because I have no idea! Thanks!

If you want, please help me think of a better title and/or summary. All ideas/submissions are extremely welcome! But beware, I may change them a little if I decide to use yours. Thanks again for everything!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Aurah Shinahara has spoken! Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2: Crimson Darkness–Hope Falling

Yay! Chapter two! Lol, here I am, writing almost 22 hours after I wrote chapter one! Wow, I'm on fire! Wooot! Fire! (Sorry, I am a pyromaniac. MUAHAHAHAAAA!) Okay, well I'll let you get on to what you really want to read: chapter two!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, I'd be busy writing/drawing a sequel series! I also do not own the concept of the planet creating monsters. That came from Squaresoft's Final Fantasy VII. But I do own Kiana and the Forn!

**Reviews**

bacaboy-33: Thanks for liking my story so much. Here is my update!

KishIchigo Forever: I love this pairing too! Yay!

**IMPORTANT**

Note 1: means a new place/time, if something is surrounded by +s it's sarcastic, and if a sentence is in _"italics"_,it's thoughts.

Note 2: I go by the manga, so if the names seem a little odd to you, it's because I _only_ read the manga.

Minto Mint

Rettasu Lettuce

Purin Pudding

Taruto Tart

Pai Pie

Kisshu Kish

NOTE: GORY SCENES TO FOLLOW. IF YOU CAN'T TAKE GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, YOU SHOULD NOT READ THIS FIC!

**Last Time:**

True, the concrete beneath the behemoth was hidden by a rapidly-growing pool of amber blood and chunks of flesh and scales; one fact was amazing and irrefutable. Despite the power of the Blue Knight and Ichigo's combined attacks, whose blast had been heightened by the beasts' own mysterious lavender light, and all of the pelting rubble and concrete, that one fact seemed impossible. But it was true. THE MONSTER WAS STILL ALIVE!

And, whatever it was, it didn't seem too happy.

**Chapter Two: Crimson Darkness – Hope Falling**

Ichigo's maroon eyes widened and she took an involuntary step backward as the blood-drenched beast somehow summoned the strength to curl its spiked tail overhead like a scorpion. The same fuchsia light that had added to the concussive blast began to once again gather on the creature's tail. It was growing and pulsing, faster than before.

With an effortless flick of that mighty appendage, the monster sent the lavender ball hurtling through the air…straight at Ichigo.

The Mew Mew stood, rooted to the spot by fear. She had faced cunning aliens, vicious kirema anima, even her own boyfriend as the omnipotent Deep Blue…but nothing could have ever possibly prepared her for this. In all of those other battles, there had been a constant, ever-present reason for the attack, an explanation for their actions that was never forgotten, even in the heat of combat. The aliens had wanted to reclaim their planet, the animas had been following their masters, and even Deep Blue had wished to protect the Earth. But this…this was different. This monster was attacking, and regardless of its motive, there was only one thought in its mind – it wanted her dead.

The sheer force of will behind that one powerful, fact plowed into Ichigo, the intensity of it hammered into her senses, emblazoned itself into her mind, paralyzed her with fear. That one almighty fact led Ichigo Momomiya, Mew Ichigo, to her end. Or it would have.

The tall, strong form of the Blue Knight plowed into Ichigo, knocking the breath from her lungs and pummeling her into a tree. An explosion of purple light, sending out tremors well off the Richter scale, enveloped the empty street.

One of Ichigo's magenta eyes cracked open to peer through the dust and smoke. She dragged her stiff body painfully to its feet, crimson blood dripping from the various gashes that covered her.

_Masaya._ That one thought dominated the cat-eared teen's mind as she staggered through the ruined street. _Masaya._

_Just…a little…farther. Masaya, please hold on!_ Her vision blurred, her knees threatened to buckle, her limbs felt heavy and leaden, and shadows flitted coyly before her eyes. But as she reached the crater, all of these things fled at the sight before her.

"No…!" Ichigo croaked out. All of her remaining strength went into one final burst of speed. Ichigo collapsed, spent and gasping, before her dying love.

"Masaya! Masaya!" The Blue Knight's once-proud cloak had been reduced to cinders, his long, flowing, blonde hair was scorched and matted with his own blood. Smoke and the coppery scent of blood permeated Ichigo's nostrils as she wept over the Blue Knight, her one true love. Deep scarlet red drenched her clothing as blood poured from the Blue Knight's body.

"Ichigo…don't cry," a soft voice murmured, "I'll…always…love you." The Blue Knight's beautiful cerulean orbs fluttered once, and he weakly gave Ichigo that smile she loved so much. Then his eyes, the eyes of Masaya Aoyama, the Blue Knight, the man Ichigo had pledged her eternal love to, closed for the very last time.

His body went limp in Ichigo's slender arms and his head lolled limply to the side with a terrible note of finality.

"Masaya! No! Don't leave me here all alone! MASAYA!" Ichigo wailed through her tears. The burst of strength lent to her by her grief death spent, her body slumped over that of her fallen love. "No…" she whispered brokenly, her body shaking lightly with her silent sobs, "No…"

"Well, well, now isn't this a perfect scene. The two young lovers, dying together on the battlefield. How wonderfully cliché!" A cruel, harsh voice rumbled.

Ichigo pulled her head ever-so-slightly from the concrete where she had fallen, draped across Masaya's broken body. "What…?" She barely managed to croak out.

Somewhere, deep inside her, Ichigo knew that this was the monster that had killed Masaya, _her_ Masaya, and that it deserved to die. But now her numbed, grief-wracked mind was simply too exhausted for this fact to register. Her body felt heavy – God, so heavy – so much so that she could barely move, as if her body wasn't even her own.

"Grahaha…well, at least you should have the pleasure of knowing that you will be one of the first sacrificed by we, the Forn, who were made by this planet to save this planet. You and the rest of your kind must be eradicated in order to bring a future to this dark, polluted place. Now, I believe that it is time for you to perish." The monster, this Forn's, footsteps echoed through the earth as it pounded toward Ichigo, long, sharp claws bared.

Somewhere in her deadened mind, Ichigo knew that this was the end; that her life was at its end. Her body was no longer her own to command, Masaya was dead, and her friends weren't coming. No one was coming this time, not even Ryou. _Goodbye, everyone. I'm so sorry, Masaya, Ryou, Keiichiro, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro…Kish…I hope that you all miss me when I'm gone…I hope you'll miss me…_

The mighty claws raked down through the air, but Ichigo didn't even flinch. Somehow, so close to it, death seemed inviting, the looming darkness, almost welcoming. _Goodbye, Kish…and I'm sorry._

She closed her eyes softly and awaited the blessed darkness…but it didn't bring her into its velvet folds.

Her eyes dully flickered half-open to an odd sight. A thin, emerald-haired figure floated in midair, an arm-pole locked between the Forn's claws. _Kish…?_ Thank you, God, you let me see him one last time before I go.

Abruptly, the pointy-eared form broke free of the deadlock and bolted away from the monster. The massive creature snarled its defiance and turned to follow…but was buried under a mass of gargantuan animals.

Blood spurted from the pile as the kirema animas rent the flesh from the Forn's bones and flayed it alive. Its agonized shrieks mingled with the vicious snarls of the animas to create a hellish cacophony of the damned. But even this horrid moan barely reached Ichigo's fading hearing, as everything faded into shades of gray, and went dark.

Hope you liked it! This took a couple of hours to write and I really got into it. Masaya fans, I'm sorry for killing him, but I needed a believable reason for Ichigo to go to Kish, 'cause I love IchigoxKish! Anyhow, this chapter took 7 ½ pages (fronts only) to write, including the end author's note. This is over double last chapter, which only took 3 pages with the author's note (I only ever include the end AN in these figures). On my computer at font size 12, it took 3 pages. Just thought some people might be curious about that, I usually am!

Anyhow, I really tried to get into Ichigo's head this time, and keep everyone in character. I hope the introduction of the Forn wasn't too cheap and corny, I really needed to put it in at the start of the fic, and had trouble figuring out how to fit it in. Once again, just letting you know, all but the first paragraph of this chapter was written from 10:30 pm to 12:15 pm, that's when I'm in my writing mood. But my hands hurt now, and I even broke one of my super sharp long fingernails! (I sharpen them, if you're wondering. Seriously. I use them to attack my mortal enemy at school; my 7th period teacher is so oblivious.)

I saw a bit of Mew Mew Power this morning. The voices completely don't fit the characters, the names are all changed, there are a lot of events that didn't happen, and the aliens can do things they can't do in the manga! It's so stupid! Someone needs to slap all the members of the "Mew Mew Power" team at Fox until they get some sense! Duh!

Current Pleas

For the purposes of this fic, Kish's weapons are called arm-poles, but if you know what they're really called, please tell me!

If you want, please help me think of a better title (especially title, this one stinks!) and/or summary. All ideas/submissions are extremely welcome! But beware, I may change them a little if I decide to use yours.

Also, I want at least 2-3 new reviews before I post a chapter, or else it'll take a week or two since I have a massive amount of homework. WAH! If I get my reviews, it should be up in 1-3 days, or at least on the next weekend. So tell all of your friends about me too, please! Sorry for being so slow, but blame my demonic teachers, I feel like I must finish all of their homework to keep my 4.0 average! Thanks again for everything!

IchigoxKish fun next chapter!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Aurah Shinahara has spoken! Peace out!


	3. Chapter 3: Silver Shadows

Okay, well it's me, Aurah Shinahara again! (Note: Sound familiar? It's me, Mia Ikumi again! I love that line. But (not to me, people hear their own voices differently than others do) you have to imagine my girly voice saying this. I sound really, REALLY, girly. It's really high and freaky (from what I hear on tapes of me, people say I really sound like that. 0o). Lol. When my spell checker went for "Shinahara", the suggestion was "Chinaware". ;p So I guess I am made of glass and am named Aurah Chinaware. LOL! Well, I had a ton of time to write because yesterday (I actually wrote 2 chapters, when we went to (I'm not telling because it would reveal the vicinity of my location, I'm just weird like that, okay? So just deal with it.) a big city an hour from my house (we do that every weekend), and my dad, for no apparent reason, kept turning around at 10 pm looking for a place to eat. My mom and I would suggest something along the road, and he would decide not to eat that night and go to leave, but change his mind right after we left the city. If it were an anime, my eyes would look like this: ". Anyway, I'll shut up now and let you get on with the chappie!

0o Crap. My internet's gone all screwy again. It occasionally gets like this. Even though I have this mega hyped-up computer with a massive graphics card, a ton of memory, and nice, fancy speakers (I always have music in the background, video game or anime music! YAY!), and it's super fast, sometimes the internet conks out and I have to wait usually 5 hours before it comes back. On the weekend, I have very little free time to post, so you may have to wait. I'm so sorry.

Oh, yeah, I must show you my self-created bunny version 2.0 (but quick edit may mess with the spaces. I hate that thing!)

(0,0)

(')\-/(')

1 space, 4 spaces between the ears

No space

1 space

Now I'll _really_ leave you alone, those who are kind enough to read my long (but amusing) ANs. Thanks to you that read these! Well, enjoy!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, I'd be busy writing/drawing a sequel series! I also do not own the concept of the planet creating monsters. That came from Squaresoft's Final Fantasy VII. But I do own Kiana and the Forn!

**Reviews**

To all reviewers: Thank you so much! The main reason I write is for reviews! You all are so nice. Thanks for reviewing!

KishIchigo Forever: There will be a little verbal romance between Ichigo and Kish in this chapter and the next one, a little more, and a lot (for me, considering I haven't ever been on a date or kissed someone outside my family) in chapter five, which is already totally done in handwritten (chapter 4 I just need to type in, but I need motivating reviews to get me off my lazy butt. I've been meaning to type this one in for the last week days. So sorry! Maybe I should shorten the author's notes. LOL.) **FOR ALL: I AM LAZY! I HAVE CHAPTER 8 AND DOWN TOTALLY HANDWRITTEN AND AM WORKING ON CHAPTER 9. I JUST CAN'T FIND THE TIME TO TYPE THESE THINGS IN. SO SORRY!**

Kiesha: I agree. The other day I was reading my mom's book over her shoulder, and there was a murder scene. She said, "You might not want to read this because it's pretty graphic." I thought, _Wait a minute. My fan fiction is 10 times gorier that this! Pffffft._

Kissu Kisshu: Thanks for liking it so much! I try to put in all the detail I can, and pride myself on it greatly. I better move on before my ego gets any bigger.

Evenstar02: YAY! It makes me so happy to get a great, glowing review like that! Also, I know it's a little odd, but I have an overactive imagination. I'm always playing fan fiction clips for later chapters in my head. The way I write is that I imagine it like I'm watching an anime/reading a manga and write down what I see and what the characters feel. YAY!

des: Die American version! -Shows leader of 4Kids TV bound and gagged with duct tape in the closet. Pulls out cat o' nine tails. Muahahahaha…-

mewwatermelon95: Thanks for not thinking it was corny! Your review reminds me of something I read in the Anime Insider Christmas Edition. To Tom Root telling him how great he was. I feel the same way. Thanks and here's my update!

Thanks for everything! Enjoy!

**IMPORTANT**

Note 1: means a new place/time, if something is surrounded by +s it's sarcastic, and if a sentence is in _"italics"_, it's thoughts.

Note 2: I go by the manga, so if the names seem a little odd to you, it's because I _only_ read the manga. And for those who watch the anime –hiss-, just for reviews I will put in the American –hiss- names. –HIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!-

Corina Minto Mint

Bridget Rettasu Lettuce

Kikki Purin Pudding

(I dunno –hiss- American name)Taruto Tart

(ditto to top –Hiss!-) Pai Pie

Dren (--) Kisshu Kish

Elliot Ryou

Wesley Keiichiro

NOTE: GORY SCENES TO FOLLOW. IF YOU CAN'T TAKE GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, YOU SHOULD NOT READ THIS FIC!

**Last Time:**

Abruptly, the pointy-eared form broke free of the deadlock and bolted away from the monster. The massive creature snarled its defiance and turned to follow…but was buried under a mass of gargantuan animals.

Blood spurted from the pile as the kirema animas rent the flesh from the Forn's bones and flayed it alive. Its agonized shrieks mingled with the vicious snarls of the animas to create a hellish cacophony of the damned. But even this horrid moan barely reached Ichigo's fading hearing, as everything faded into shades of gray, and went dark.

**Chapter Three: Silver Shadows**

Kish landed lightly on the broken pavement and raced toward the still form of Ichigo. At a closer range, the golden-eyes alien saw that she lay across the obviously dead Blue Knight in a rapidly growing pool of scarlet.

It was impossible to distinguish if it were Ichigo's blood or her love's. Likely both. Kish's heart raced as he ran even faster. Soft boots barely touched the ground as the golden-eyed alien raced along the broken concrete.

Kish fell, tired but not exhausted, to his knees a couple of feet away from the girl he longed for. The contact of his body sent sprays of crimson arcing through the still air, but Kish didn't notice. Only Ichigo mattered now. Only Ichigo…

He inwardly winced at the thought of what he would have to do. In order to save his love, he would need to delve deeply into that realm of forbidden abilities. The powers were taboo for good reason. All were either too dangerous or costly, to the recipient or the user, to be employed safely. But use these he must.

Golden eyes closed lightly as Kish knelt before the fading Ichigo. The alien fell within himself, seeking that powerful, shining portion of his soul.

The silvery eminence drew Kish's consciousness like a moth to a flame. Mental hands grasped the fringes of the glow a tugged it away from the ball of light.

Like one in a trance, Kish opened his glazed eyes and focused unblinkingly on the soft silver shimmer in his hands.

_Just hold on, Ichigo._ With these last thoughts, he pressed the faint light into the Mew Mew's limp body, and collapsed, unconscious, into the pool of crimson blood.

- -

A silver radiance intruded upon the shadow of Ichigo's mind. It was warm, and loving, but most of all it was…familiar. Somehow, though it was only a soft pulsing glow, it bespoke mystery, gentleness, and love. Strangely, all of these things reminded Ichigo of Kish.

But Kish couldn't be here in her mind, could he? No. But the light felt like him, and now, more than ever, she wanted – no,** needed – **to feel safe. Kish did that. And even if this wasn't Kish, it still felt like him.

Ichigo flung pale arms around the light, and her mental body vanished in a stunning blast of light.

**End Chapter**

Sorry this was so short. But on another note, I'm getting a couple of my friends into Tokyo Mew Mew! YAY! More Kish-loving fans! (From her personality, I know she'll go for him.) Well, this was my shortest end AN yet, I guess I really do have a heart (sorta). Oh well I'll let you go now. Though you'll kill me because I have up to chapter 9 (9 in progress, up to that point, 27 pgs. Hand-done of story only/) already handwritten and am withholding it from you because I am too lazy to type it without motivating reviews! Review, review, review! Okay, now I'll really let you go.

Oh yeah, and I'm finally getting my real rabbit fur off the internet to make my black fox ears (the white for the inside is already in. YAY!). I love furry, fluffy things (looks at wolf-image handmade alpaca fur rug on floor, I really have this, if you want, email me for a picture and a picture of me in my fox ears, which should be done in a couple of weeks). So kawaii! Now I'll REALLY let you go. Bye!

Oh, yeah, and **I apologize profusely for the great delay! I promise I'll make it up to you, because as soon as I get my reviews, I will post chapter 4 since I am typing now along with this one! I'M SO SORRY! WAH!**

Current Pleas

I have decided to make this into a trilogy. There will be 3 books in this series. If you are wondering who Kiana is, since I keep mentioning her in the disclaimer, it will still be a while until we see her. Since I'm already working on chapter 9 and have decided that it will be very long, you will finally get to meet her in chapter 9! Of course, that's a ways off, so you get cracking reviewing and I'll get cracking typing, okay?

If you want, please help me think of a better title (especially title, this one stinks!) and/or summary. All ideas/submissions are extremely welcome! But beware, I may change them a little if I decide to use yours. But for now I will change the title. Henceforth (until someone takes pity on my bad title-creating soul and helps me), this fic will be known as…Guardian of the Black Flame! Oh well, a little too dramatic, but maybe it'll help!

Also, I want at least 5-7 new reviews before I post a chapter (you guys have spoiled me), or else it'll take a week or two since I have a massive amount of homework. WAH! If I get my reviews, it should be up in 1-3 days, or at least on the next weekend. So tell all of your friends about me too, please! Sorry for being so slow! Thanks again for everything!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Aurah Shinahara has spoken! Peace out!


	4. Author's Note and Plea

Sorry if I caused you any false alarm (or joy). This is actually not a chapter. I need to know if you think that the rating of this fanfic needs to be upped. Unfortunately, that will mean that my story will not appear unless you go to the bar that says K-T and change it to "all fiction ratings". This means I will not get many (or any) new reviewers.

Please review to tell me what you think. Remember that reviews for this chapter will not go toward me finishing typing and posting chapter four, so be sure to review for chapter three and then this. I need to know what you think.

Also, the reason this did not appear when I posted chapter three yesterday is that I changed the rating due to gore, then changed it back, and the rating appearance button at the top blocked it because it was rated m.

**Please tell me what you think I should do. This is very important!**

Thanks.

Aurah Shinahara

PS. I want a minimum of 7 reviews for this _only_ in order for me to post or make a decision. Don't worry, I'll give you a one AN warning before I up the rating so you can still find me.

Bye!


End file.
